The present invention relates to a bottle closure cap wherein a bottle closure cap for two-component packages is formed with a collar extending from the bottom of a cup-shaped cap which has a bottle screw-on thread on the inner wall of the cup. The collar connects via a thread which is directed opposite the bottle-screw-on thread, to a beaker which can be brought over projections seated on an outer side of its beaker cylindrical wall into a non-rotatable but axially displaceable cooling engagement with the inner wall of a bottle neck.
Depending on the nature of the coupling engagement, the component of the bottle contents which is held ready as concentrate in the small-volume beaker is freed for mixing with the second component of the bottle contents contained in the bottle upon the threaded association, or else only upon the unscrewing of the closure cap.
The object of the invention is to develop a bottle closure cap of this type in a manner which is optimal for use and for filling.